And The Werewolf Fell In Love With The Zombie?
by DemonCentaur
Summary: Amber was supposed to live in secrecy. What happens when she's discovered? What's her relationship with Chika? What happens when Chika finds out she's a werewolf? Rated M for language and lemons :DD
1. Discovery

I was walking down the street on my way to see the Ferryman, Bekko. He was the one who took me in. He, with the help of Shimotsuki, let me stay at the abandoned school dorms. I live in the back as opposed to the others. I never met them, but was told to stay clear from them because I'm a werewolf.

I reached the back of the school yard and tried my best to sneak in. Unfortunately, someone was closing their window and spotted me.

_Shit, they saw me. Man…Bekko is gonna be pissed!_ I thought, hurrying to get into my room.

As I reached my door, a hand stopped me. I growled and turned around only to see the person that was upstairs.

"Sorry to bother you. But do you live here?" the person asked.

I narrowed my eyes and nodded my head. "Yes. I'm Amber. And you are," I asked, extending my hand in a greeting. The man partially smiled. "Shito Tachibana. Pleasure to meet you," he said.

"How long have you been living here?" Shito asked.

I looked around to see if no one else was around. "A while. Now if you would please excuse me, I must go inside. It was a pleasure to meet you, but please don't mention our meeting to anyone. Bekko would be furious if he found out I'm keeping you all from your jobs. I'll see you around," I said hurriedly, bowing as I retreated into my room.


	2. Discovery Part 2

I closed the door behind me and slid down against it. _That was close. Luckily it's not a full moon out so my ears aren't out, _I sighed.

I got up after about ten minutes of just thinking about the consequences. I opened the door to find that Shito was still there.

"S-Shito-kun?" I asked. I looked around franticly.

"May I come in? I have some questions to ask, and I assure you, you aren't keeping me from doing my job," Shito said in a stern voice.

I sighed and held the door open for him. "Whatever," was all I said before plopping down face first on my bed.

Shito pulled out a chair and sat down, staring at me. I lifted my head just enough to speak. "Why are you staring at me," I asked before turning to look at him. He narrowed his eyes.

"Are you a zombie?" he asked out of the blue.

My eyes widened before I bursted out laughing. I was rolling on my bed clutching my sides. I fell off by accident and wiped away some tears. "No I'm not a zombie. But I know you are," I stated trying to catch my breath.

He rested his chin on his hand and continued to stare at me.

"Ya know, it's rather irritating when you keep staring at me like that," I huffed.

"I just can't seem to figure you out. What exactly are you?" he asked narrowing his eyes once more.

I sighed and looked out my window. "A werewolf," I whispered. "I'm a werewolf."

I heard a click and narrowed my eyes before speaking. "Is that your first response to everything? Shoot it? If you don't like something the way it is you shoot it?" I raised my voice.

"What are you talking about?" Shito practically yelled at me.

I laughed. "You almost killed Lyca-kun when you found out he was a werewolf!" I screamed at him. "Sure, there aren't supposed to _be_ werewolves, but are you gonna eliminate _all_ of them? Not many of us are sane like Lyca-kun and me. But that gives you NO fucking right to kill us on the spot! I don't care what your job is. We are _living_ creatures that mean no harm. Unlike those _dead_ zombies you attack."

He glared at me. "It's the same-"

"There is a very prominent difference between you and I. I'm alive. You're dead. Don't you dare compare me to the likes of you," I hissed. I saw him cringe before walking out of my room, slamming my door.


	3. AN

Dear Readers,

I am so very sorry I have not updated in the past YEAR(S)! I have been so busy.

My grandfather was diagnosed with Stage 4 Prostate and Bone Cancer a while back. My parents are divorced and my mom is working 3 jobs plus going to college. So basically I'm in charge being the oldest, plus I'm a junior in High School. Since my mom is always at work, I have to take my grandfather to the doctor's all the time. He's German and doesn't speak much English so I have to always be there to translate and pass on information. So with my grandfather's treatment, school, MY job, AND taking care of my siblings, the pets, and the house, I really haven't had have any time whatsoever to continue writing for all of you. So I apologize.

On a good note, though: I will start writing once again VERY soon. I will continue updating ALL of my stories and try to stay on track. Thank you to those of you who have not lost hope in my stories and for all of the great reviews! Happy Reading!

3

DemonCentaur


End file.
